Sesshomaru's Confession
by Kameya Karona
Summary: Sesshy has fallen ill and feels the need to tell his brother the truth about their Father.


Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken , and Ah-Un are merely walking through a forest in search of Naraku. Rin and Jaken are playing I spy, and Jaken is getting very annoyed. Everything is as normal, with Sesshomaru keeping lead and ignoring his companions.

"Come on, Jaken, blue. I spy something blue"

"Ahh, the sky"

"No"

"Water"

"Where do you see water"

"Rin, I give up"

"Lord Sesshomaru's hair!" She squealed in delight.

"You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru's hair is not blue"

"Isn't it? I thought it was," "No! It's mauve," He said crossing his arms and smirking.

"That's purple, Master Jaken," She stated, hardly impressed.

"No it's not, it's another word for silver"

Sesshomaru already contained a headache and their yapping wasn't helping,  
"Both of you, stop your bickering!" He shouted, scaring Rin and Jaken into silence,

"We're sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered shyly. Sesshomaru sighed very slightly,

"We'll rest at the river up ahead," and thus they continued in silence. At the river, Rin dragged Jaken straight to the water and splashed around, looking for fish and playing. Sesshomaru winced as he stepped into the sunlight so he backed up and sat against a tree watching the others, feeling rather sleepy.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He hummed as he looked up to see Rin staring at him weirdly,

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good"

"Yes Rin, I'm fine," The little girl smiled weakly and went back to playing, but truthfully,  
Sesshomaru didn't feel fine. Not only does my head hurt, but I'm so cold and I'm loosing my ability to even stand yet alone walk. _This is too strange, I was fine not but yesterday,  
now it's as though I'm on death's door._

He blinked his thought away and kept watching his charges, but the feeling wasn't leaving as he swayed a little. Rin looked back in wonder and fear but said nothing, she offered him some water, but of course he turned it away. After a while longer, the group set out back into the forest. Sesshomaru knew his condition was getting worse as he fought to uphold his posture. Rin and Jaken were quiet for the moment, and there were no signs of demons in the area. The hot June weather was peaceful and welcomed. In the midst of all things perfect of today, Sesshomaru passed out, without the slightest warning, causing Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to panic and run over to him.

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru! Get up mi Lord!" Rin shakes him slightly but it does nothing. Rin puts her hand to Sesshomaru's forehead but has to quickly draw it back, his fever is scolding hot.

"Master Jaken! What should we do"

"Why ask me? I don't know," _Lord Sesshomaru health has always been perfect, I wonder what has happened now._

"I'll go get some water," Rin said as she rushed off.

"Be careful, Rin," Jaken shouted. She returned a little while later with her handkerchief dripping, as she squeezed the water into Sesshomaru's mouth then placed the cloth on his forehead. He stirred and tried to open his eyes. His fever was high, his breathing turned raspy and despite the heat, he was shivering, but Rin and Jaken couldn't do anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin leaned over him. He looked up at her then turned away blinking,

"Mother?" Sesshomaru whispered slightly.

"No my Lord, it's me, Rin and Jaken and Ah-Un," "Rin?" He whispered then lost consciousness.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken. I'm going to go get Kagome and Inuyasha, they have medicine, I know it"

"Absolutely not, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would not approve of Inuyasha's help"

"I don't think he is able to say so right now and without help he won't be able to say it at all," Rin dashed over to Ah-Un and climbed on his back,

"You stay here and look after Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be back soon," And with that, the dragon took off towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You no good dirty mutt, you stole my dumpling"

"Oh shut you, I'm bigger and stronger than you. Learn to pick your fights better"

"KAGOME"

"Inuyasha! SIT," Inuyasha smashes his face into the ground for about the third time that day.

"Kagome! What was that for"

"You were being mean to Shippo"

"Mean! I was not being mean. The kid's gonna get fat if he keeps eating as much as he does, I did him a favor," Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms in protest.

"You eat more than I do!" Shippo shouted.

"Like I said, I'm bigger, AND I burn it off by fighting demons, unlike you, who runs from danger"

"Inuyasha, enough," Kagome stomped her foot,

"Come on now, it's a perfect day. I don't know why you guys always have to ruin nice days"  
Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sighed at the usual coral among friends.

"This is becoming too common for comfort," Sango stated, dully glaring at them.

"I agree," he sulked.

"Hey! You two got something to say?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No not at all, Inuyasha," Miroku waved his hand, innocently.

"Huh? What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara stood at attention and growled slightly,  
getting everyone's attention. Inuyasha stood up and scanned the scenery.

"There!" He shouted, pointing to the south sky, where a creature came flying towards them.

"Wait!" Kagome stopped them from advancing, "That's Rin"

"You mean that little girl that travels with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing here"

"If she's here, that means Sesshomaru's close by. The problem with that is, I don't smell him"

Ah-Un landed a few meters away. Rin leaped off the dragon's back and ran as fast as she could towards the group.

"Kagome! Please you have to help," Rin began crying.

"Calm down Rin, it's okay. Tell me what happened," The others stood around her while Kagome kneeled down to be face to face with the sobbing child.

"You must come with me, he's sick, you have to help"

"Slow down Rin, who's sick"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What?" The other's gasped as well, Inuyasha snorted in disbelief,  
"You're joking, Sesshomaru doesn't get sick. Never has, never will"

"No, I'm not lying! He passed out, and his fever is so high it burns," Rin was in a frenzy.

"Okay, you lead the way Rin, I'll come and see. Inuyasha? You coming"

"I wanna see this, a real turn of events. The day Sesshomaru is weak and pathetic"  
Inuyasha laughed slightly.

"Heartless," Rin scuffed as she went back to Ah-Un. Everyone else gave him a glare when walking pass as well.

"Wha... what's your problem?" Inuyasha questioned.

"How about a little compassion, Inuyasha," Kagome said, following Rin to ride Ah-Un.

"Compassion? When did Sesshomaru ever show me compassion! That bastard has to earn MY compassion," He shouted, while the others took off.

"Come on Inuyasha,"

"Stop fighting, we have to go, Lord Sesshomaru's in trouble," Rin snapped.

"She's right, there's no time to waste," Sango cleared the fight. Inuyasha growled quietly but hopped on the dragon's back behind Kagome and a second later they were off,  
Inuyasha mumbling the whole time.

"So, Rin tell me, how long has Sesshomaru been sick,"

"Only since this morning did he seem sick, and just before I got you guys, he completely passed out,... and called me his mother," Inuyasha jumped a little. _That's not like him,  
something must be seriously wrong._ Inuyasha was becoming concerned. They landed not a minute later.

"Oh Rin, you're back," Jaken is sitting next to the panting, gasping demon. Rin runs over to them and kneels next to Sesshomaru as well.

"Has he gotten any better?" She fearfully asked. Jaken shakes his head,

"No, he has only gotten worse I'm afraid," Inuyasha and the others walk over and stand behind Rin, looking at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stares at his defenseless brother shake and whimper. His expression was of morbid pain and the fact that Sesshomaru had an expression, frightened everyone.

"Even though I do not approve of human help, it would seem my lord needs it," Inuyasha,  
who had been standing the farthest away, now moved up and kneeled on the other side of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha slightly shook his brother's shoulder and called his name.  
Sesshomaru stirred and turned towards Inuyasha, trying to focus his eyes on the familiar figure,

"Father," Sesshomaru stated positively.

"Wrong, like usual," Inuyasha scoffed and Sesshomaru frowned questionably.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru laughed slightly, "You look just like Father, you know that?  
What are you doing here," He turned away from his brother and stared at the tree canopy.

"Sav'n your rotting hide. Yeah, your sick. You look it and you smell half dead, too"Sesshomaru scowled,

"Be gone, I don't need a half breed's help. I'll recover on my own terms"

"But Lord Sesshomaru"

"Rin? Did you bring them here?" The little girl nodded shyly.

"But only because you're really sick my lord," She leans forwards and clasps her hands together. Sesshomaru doesn't get to answer for his rasped breathing choked him as he winced at his coughs.

"Kagome?" Rin turns to Kagome pleadingly, "Can't you help him?" Rin looks as though she'll cry. Kagome looks around desperately thinking of what to say,

"Well, Rin, I can't help him if he doesn't want it," She hesitantly says, not wanting to displease him and have him slice her head off.

"But...," Rin pleads.

"How about this," Miroku steps in, "We'll stay here with you guys for a little while, that way if this worsens, we'll be able to help. What do you say, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hadn't heard the last few statements, he had fallen asleep. A restless and discomforting sleep. Everyone stared at him a moment, then Inuyasha spoke up,

"Well...we can't just stand here, in the middle of a road. Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards near by"

Kagome jumped with the change of subject,  
"No, not around here I don't," she answers him.

"Fine, it seems this day is shot, we might as well set up a camp near by,"

"Why don't we find a village to sleep in for tonight?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha gave him a dumb glare,  
"Ah duh, Sesshomaru's a demon, even unconscious he'll scare everyone"

"Oh yeah right, my mistake," Miroku dumbly scratched his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and bent down to pick Sesshomaru up. With Sesshomaru completely out, Inuyasha realized how heavy his brother really was, after all, he was use to carrying Kagome around, not a dog demon. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder, with a slight groan of pain, and carried off into the woods. They came across a clearing and settled there. Sesshomaru was placed down next to a tree while Inuyasha stretched,

"Damn, he's heavy. And his skin is real hot, it nearly burned me," Inuyasha rolled his shoulder.

"Perhaps, I should give a fever reducer?" Kagome questioned.

"Fine, do as you want," Inuyasha grumble, trying to hide that fact that he was worried.

"We should also remove his armor, it's trapping in the heat," She suggested. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as to the fuss they were all making. Sango and Miroku carefully removed his armor and set it aside. Kagome poured the liquid into the small measuring cup for the demon to drink, but he fast asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru? You have to wake up, just for a moment," Rin tried shaking him awake, to drink the medicine, but it didn't work. He simply moaned and tossed his head to the side. Inuyasha stepped up, aggravated and impatient, and shook Sesshomaru's kimono collar roughly,

"Sesshomaru! You baby, wake up, stupid"

"Don't do that! How dare you treat my lord that way!" Jaken squealed.

"Listen, do you want him to get better or not. If he don't drink this stuff, his fever'll rise and he'll probably die...and soon," Inuyasha snapped. Jaken could only slump away, knowing Inuyasha's words were true. Sesshomaru stirred and barely opened his eyes. Inuyasha nearly jumped to see that Sesshomaru's eyes were not their usual bright gold color, but had dulled in sickness.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called to him. Sesshomaru blindly looked over to his brother, groaning slightly in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru, open your mouth, now," Inuyasha said as he grabbed onto Sesshomaru's lower jaw. Sesshomaru felt insulted that his younger brother was giving him orders, and yanked his head away from Inuyasha grip, glaring at him.

"Come on you jack ass! You want to die here, miserably like a rat. Open," Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's jaw again and this time opened his mouth enough to pour the liquid in it. Sesshomaru laid there with a murderous glare in his eyes, the medicine still not swallowed and forming a nasty taste on his tongue.

"Now swallow it, stupid," Inuyasha hovered over him and his friends close by watching.

Jaken couldn't stop grumping about how Inuyasha was treating his lord. As much as the medicine stung his throat, and as much as he didn't want it, he couldn't bring himself to spit it out. The proper etiquette taught by the castle prevented him from doing that. Despite will, he swallowed it and glared at a smirking Inuyasha. Inuyasha read the look in his eyes and answered,

"Yeah, I hate you too. Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru glared at him a little longer, but began to feel tired and against his will, fell asleep.

"Man! What an idiot, he'd rather die than except help," Inuyasha grumped.

"Well Inuyasha, he is your brother, after all," Miroku stated.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I mean no offense, it's just that you two are a lot alike, if you think about it"

"Are not, that's stupid. I'm nothing like that bastard," Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't insult my lord in that way. He is nothing like that half breed Inuyasha," Jaken squeaked.

"Why you little...," Inuyasha began chasing Jaken around the camp, smacking him on the head once and a while.

"I don't know about that," Rin said, swinging her feet back and forth from on top of Ah-Un,  
"They look a lot alike, there eyes are the same. And they both have short tempers when it comes to annoying people." Rin and everyone else in the group glanced over to Inuyasha and Jaken. Inuyasha had ahold of Jaken's kimono and was shaking him violently. They looked away and went back to sitting quietly.

"I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru got sick?" Rin asked softly. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha jumped in the way,

"People get sick because they've done something bad and the gods want to punish them for their crimes. Sesshomaru is the worst of them all, the gods want him dead and in Hell" Rin gasped and Kagome got mad,

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face hit the ground.

"Don't be telling her that, stupid! Rin?" Kagome turned to the saddened Rin, "He was just joking, people get sick because of germs"

"Germs?" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes," Kagome sighed, trying to describe science to the feudal era is tough, "Really tiny bugs that you can't see get inside your body and sort of destroy things"

"But Lord Sesshomaru will get better, right?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I hope so, Rin"

"Why do you follow him anyway, it can't be any fun hanging with that stiff," Inuyasha asked, sitting next to a tree with his hands in his sleeves.

"Well...,it does get boring once in a while, but I like him. Lord Sesshomaru protects me and he kinda has that fatherly feel to him where he secretly wants the best for you. And I don't want to go back to being alone, plus if it gets boring, I have Master Jaken to play with," Rin smiled at the annoyed imp.

Inuyasha had been shocked silent, Rin just referred to his heartless brother as a father.

"Come on girl, your being stupid. Sesshomaru is a cold hearted bastard, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone," Inuyasha whispered his last statement, though some of the others still heard it, and connected it to Inuyasha's feelings.

"Inuyasha? Is your brother's illness bothering you?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha blushed and became defensive,  
"Na no, it doesn't. No, I could care less what happens to him," He spat.

At that time, Sesshomaru stirred. Still asleep as he was, he acted fearful and painfilled in dreams. He bent his knees and pushed on the ground with the back of his head, aching the body off the grass. His one hand dug into the soil while his other gripped tightly to his own pant leg. Sesshomaru gasped out in painful yet quiet cries and when not straining his neck, tossed his head side to side. Everyone looked on in concern and wonder. Rin scooted closer to him and tried to calm him, but Kagome became uneasy about his actions.

"Ah Rin? Perhaps you should go find him some water," She suggested.

"But I, okay then," Rin wanted to stay but Kagome gave her the look that said 'just do it'.  
When Rin was out of sight Kagome turned to Inuyasha,  
"Inuyasha, wake him up"

"Wha, why me?" Inuyasha jumped up.

"Because his YOUR brother and if he thrashes around you, being a demon, won't get hurt as bad as say if one of us did it"

"Fine, move over," He kneeled next to his fitful brother and took ahold of his one wrist that gripped his pants. Inuyasha jumped a little, Sesshomaru's flesh was scorching and his muscles tence. Inuyasha shook his head,

"Sesshomaru, wake up Sesshomaru," He spoke a little kinder and jerked Sesshomaru's shoulder a little to fully wake him. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, then turned away, his eyes tired, painfilled and...sad.

"You were having a bad dream," Inuyasha told him, retreating his hands.

"I know," Sesshomaru answered after a moment of silence. Inuyasha didn't think Sesshomaru would have responded and stared at him.

"About what?" Inuyasha fully sat on the ground, waiting.

"A..., memory" He answered, not intending it to be a whisper like it was. Inuyasha blinked, and so did the others, whom which Inuyasha had nearly forgotten were there. Rin had returned and tried moving closer to her demon Lord, but Miroku stopped her with a simple smile and a shake of his head. He was figuring that this was a brotherly time, if there ever was such a thing to the demon boys.

"A memory? Of what?" Inuyasha was trying to be kind to his sick brother, but his words were still coming out annoyed and challengingly, plus he knew showing Sesshomaru pity would probably piss him off, and that wasn't a great idea. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, closed his eyes and tried inhaling. Inuyasha became nosy and pocked at Sesshomaru's arm,

"Come on, tell me. You were flipping out, it had to be bad," Inuyasha sat quietly, but Sesshomaru merely turned his head away, looking very sad. Inuyasha sighed,

"You know? It helps sometimes to talk about things," Sesshomaru looked at him questionable.

"Not to sound mushy," Inuyasha waved his hands in defense,  
"But that's what Kagome always says, and it does help sometimes," He crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru still silently looked away. Inuyasha grumped and turned away also,

"Fine, be that way, I don't care," He said as he stood and walked passed the group.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"A walk, I'll be back," He said as he walked off, Sesshomaru still refused to look at him.  
His body ached to a horrible degree and the medicine had only lowered his fever by a little bit. The others sat quietly for a while, not knowing what to do. Rin looked at her lord and went over to him,

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she paused but Sesshomaru said nothing, "Lord Sesshomaru, you should eat something, are you hungry?" she asked, almost timidly.

"No Rin," He simply stated. Rin then sat next to Sesshomaru and began running her fingers through his hair. He liked the feeling of it, it was calming, but the thought of his little girl, in a sense, taming him, was unacceptable and he was too upset to enjoy it.

"Rin, stop it," she immediately halted.

Inuyasha returned awhile later, just as the sky shifted to pink. He wanted to yell at his brother for being rude, _I was only worried about him, that bastard doesn't even notice or care. I should just let him die, there are no down sides to doing that, except that little girl would be upset._ Inuyasha didn't know what to do and he became even more frustrated, growling at random things. When Inuyasha finally reached the campsite, his heart leapt into his throat. The medicine that had berly worked as it was, had now worn off and Sesshomaru was suffering because of it. His fever not only returned, but rose. He was struggling to breathe, for his lungs ached and his throat was swelling closed. Sesshomaru tossed and turned, crying out in agony. He felt cold and his skin felt as if millions of tiny needles were being slowly jabbed into him. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off his brother,  
he stood wide eyed in disbelief. Inuyasha was stunned, he couldn't figure out this emotion that paralyzed him at the sight of his sick brother.

_What is this, I can't move. Hearing him scream, seeing that horrible painfilled expression. Just the thought that Sesshomaru might...I don't want him to die. I'm afraid my brother will die._

Inuyasha finally was able to snap out of it and went to sit by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha shook and called him,

"Hey, Sesshomaru," But with no response. Instead Sesshomaru tossed, whimpered, and spoke the three most surprising words Inuyasha or anyone else would hear him say,

"Please, forgive me," He begged, his voice cracked with a desire to cry. Inuyasha tried again to wake him. Sesshomaru was awake in a flash, gasping for air and twisting his body to shake to feeling that something was crawling over and biting his skin. It seemed that being awake brought more pain to Sesshomaru's withering body. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was sitting next to him and aimlessly reached up and took hold on the first thing he felt, which was Inuyasha's hair, and weakly tugged on it.

"Inuyasha," He was berely able to get it out in a whisper, but Inuyasha could understand him so, Sesshomaru continued,

"Inuyasha, may I tell you something?" Inuyasha didn't have a clue as to what his brother wanted to tell him, people usually say that when they... Inuyasha pushed the thought back and nodded. Sesshomaru spoke, holding eye contact with his brother,

"You know that a long time ago, father fought the dragon demon Ryukotsuse, right"  
Inuyasha nodded again,

"Right, Father fought hard and put the demon under seal, calling the fight finished. What you probably don't know, Inuyasha, is that is also the night you were born." Sesshomaru broke away and stared up at the canopy,

"Father informed me that after his fight, he was going to see his human that he hoped he could see his new baby too. So he left, but an army of guards had assembled and fought back against father when he arrived at the castle. Their leader was a man named Takimaru, a samurai whom had also loved Izayoi as much as father had and they fought" Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes closed in remembrance,

"Then the castle was set a fire. Father gave Izayoi the firerat robe so she could escape safely with you. But Father and Takimaru stayed and died in the castle when it collapsed"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, he had never heard the story of his Father's death. The rest of the group was also sad about the terrible fininsh. Inuyasha was about to turn away when Sesshomaru grabbed his sleeve,

"But that's not what I wanted tell you. You could have gotten that information from Myoga, Totosai, or anybody. I have a confession to make, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru paused for a moment to get his thoughts straight,

"The day Father told me that he had fallen in love with a human, angered me. He was a great dog demon, I thought that if he insisted on replacing my Mother, he should at least do so with another dog demon. Then he informed me that I was to have a younger sibling, born from that human and I became livid and full of hatred towards that human, her infant, and...and Father." Sesshomaru stopped for a breathe, the talking was hurting his body but he had to continue,

"I knew when Father planned to fight Ryukotsuse, and I knew when he planned to see you. So on the night before, I confronted Takimaru. I told him that The Great Dog Demon was coming the next night to see his baby and that he should prepare to protect Izayoi and the castle. Father died fighting Takimaru, Inuyasha. I had been so blinded with hatred towards the betrayal and jealousy that Father would forget about me when you came that I tried to destoy you and Izayoi," It was then that Sesshomaru began to cry, he felt there was no point in holding it any longer,

"I underestimated the power of that human, and I underestimated Father's pride, I thought Father wouldn't bother fighting a human and leave him to die in his own castle. I was wrong. I'm sorry Inuyasha, you never got to know Father and you were alone as a child because of my selfishness. In a sence, I'm the one who killed Father, it was my fault, my stupidness. I'm so sorry, little brother."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, what to think, or how to react. His brother's words frightened him, the truth hurt.

"Why are you telling me this! No, I don't want to hear that. What was the point to those words!"

Inuyasha broke away from Sesshomaru's grip and walked backwards a few steps. Sesshomaru was surprised at the reaction, and it hurt him that Inuyasha was angry.

"I want to know if you will forgive, little brother. I ruined your life, all the times we fought, me calling you a wrothless half breed. You were never wrothless, Inuyasha, I need you to know that. I need to know if you forgive me," Sesshomaru still had small tears rolling down his face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed almost frustratedly, Sesshomaru's heart jerked, Inuyasha wasn't going to forgive him.

"Look," He spoke to Sesshomaru with annoyance in his voice, "There's a river just over that way, I'm going fishing and when I get back, you're going to eat something. When you get better, then we'll talk about this," Inuyasha turned away and jumped off, leaving his sick brother in the care of his friends.

Inuyasha came to the river in no time and stepped into the icy water. He looked over the smooth river and saw a fish just off the shore. He leapt towards it, bearing his claws and slashed at the creature, killing the large fish. Inuyasha held the fish in his hand and smiled at it, This is a nice one, I'm sure he'll like it. Just then Inuyasha felt a strong pain in his chest, his mind went blank and he held his breath. Something was not right, he had to get back to his brother so he raced off, leaving the fish on the rocks. He got closer to the campsite, where Inuyasha heard crying and he thought he had just swallowed his tongue. When he finally jumped into the clearing, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Miroku and Jaken were all in tears, some harder then others but still crying, Rin's sobs could ripped you to pieces. When Kagome realized Inuyasha standing there, she ran over to him and gave him the tightest embrace she could, whispering in his ear,

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha forced her to release him and he walked over to Sesshomaru. He lay perfectly still, all signs of his pain gone, his tears still stained his smooth, beautiful face. Inuyasha kneeled next to his brother and reached a shakey hand out to him. He ran his finger across his hairline, pushing the fine silk from his brother's eyes. Inuyasha took ahold of Sesshomaru's hand and held it close to him, feeling its warmth slowly begin fade. Inuyasha struggle for a long time to fight back tears, but to no prevail.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, wake up! Come on, you have to to get better. We can be brothers now, real ones, where you teach me to fight and I find you a girlfriend! What girl can resist my puppy ears, right?" Inuyasha laughed slightly in his denial, causing Kagome and the others to sadden even more.

"Come on Sesshomaru, please. I forgive you, and you have to wake to hear it. There was really nothing to forgive, I was never mad. I need you, big brother please! You have to wake up to hear it, I forgive you! You have to wake up to hear it! You have to hear it" Inuyasha broke out into sobs, holding Sesshomaru's lifeless body in his lap, rocking him back and forth.

Nobody moved towards Inuyasha, they all stayed in their own area. After a few moments, Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he snapped at her,

"Don't touch me!" He barked, causing her to back up. Inuyasha's tears had stopped and he sat stroking Sesshomaru's hair,

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered after a moment.

"It's really okay, Inuyasha, I understand," They were silent a while more then Inuyasha spoke, with his back to her,

"Kagome"

"Yes"  
"Will you go back to your world?" Kagome gasped, he wanted her to leave?

"Hold on, your jumping to conclusions," He said looking back to her,

"I want you to go to your world and find a small glass jar, like the one that holds the jewel shards. Can you do that?" She nodded, asked Sango for Kirara, and left.

"May I ask, what you plan to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha rose and picked up Sesshomaru's body bridal style, causing his head to fall back which forced Inuyasha to look away for a sickened moment.

"Come on," He said clear and straight as he began walking to Kaede's village. He was too focused on getting there that he forgot Sesshomaru was heavy and carried him with ease.

Once at Kaeda's village, Inuyasha asked her for some wood and oil. Sesshomaru's armor, boa and swords were removed and when Kagome returned, the whole village watched the fire surround The Great Dog Demon of the West. Inuyasha stood still the whole time, when everyone else had left for the night, he stayed put, though, his friends stayed by his side. Toward morning, when the others had fallen asleep, Inuyasha placed the ashes in a clay pot, took the small jar Kagome had brought, and departed to the cliffside.

"Dear brother, I was never mad at you, and I thank you for telling me the truth as hard as it must have been. And I am sorry for the pain and anger I put you through. Rest in peace my brother, and know that I will forever love you,"

Inuyasha opened the pot and put some of the ashes in the jar, putting the lid on as tight as he could. He tied a string around the top and put it around his neck. Inuyasha then turned the clay pot up side down and watched the stream of ashes catch the wind and fly away.  
I forgive you and I will forever love and miss you, Sesshomaru. My Brother, my Friend.


End file.
